Cigarettes & Chocolate Milk
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: Jonathan Creek fanfiction. Madeline feels blue because of the destruction of her parental home. Jonathan is being a good friend. Mostly friendship, some romantic moments. Quite angsty on Madeline's side.


AN: Finally, a Jonathan Creek fanfic! I've been totally addicted to the series past week. I really love the relationship between Maddy and Jonathan, so here is a little moment between them. Madeline is a blue because of her past; the destruction of Gordon Hill. Jonathan is being a good friend.

The song Cigarettes & Chocolate Milk is by Rufus Wainwright. It is utterly brilliant, and suits Madeline so well! So here it is! :)

* * *

**Cigarettes & chocolate milk **

_Cigarettes and chocolate milk __  
__These are just a couple of my cravings __  
__Everything it seems I like 's a little bit stronger __  
__A little bit thicker, a little bit harmful for me _

Madeline was standing near the open window. Jonathan was coming over at about eight, so she figured she had about five minutes left to finish her cigarette. Though it had been a lovely day the cold air now brushed past her body through her thin blouse. She shivered, not quite warmed by the half-gone cigarette in her hand.

It had been a few days after she and Jonathan had solved the mystery of the missing painting at the Cutler-Le Fey residence. Well, after _Jonathan_ solved the mystery. It had also been about week since Madeline's parental home had been demolished. The pain it brought back was nearly too hard to handle, urging her to jump in front of the digger. Her life had seemed useless. But luckily it had been Jonathan who turned up, taking her by her hand, leading her away from this misery.

Madeline had only come through this week by playing the great pretender. On the outside everything had seemed fine, but her past was eating her from the inside out.

She had needed her beloved, deadly cigarettes and her food more then ever. And she needed her best friend. She needed Jonathan.

Earlier that evening she had fashioned a dinner out of some leftover soup, and apple, and eleven curly-wurlys. Her apartment had been completely silent, empty and lonely. No one called to check on her, it seemed the streets where oddly quiet. Every mention of life had been deprived of her. She had looked into the mirror and saw her bloodshot eyes, tears streaming out of them. The bags under her eyes were a bluish color. She had looked a mess. She was a mess.

Reaching for the telephone, dialing the number she was so familiar with, hearing his voice was nearly everything she needed.

"Jonathan Creek."

She swallowed the lump in her throat from crying.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

"Oh, sorry, Jonathan," she said as normal as possible, before he decided to hang up. "It's me."

"Oh, hey."

"Yeah… sorry if I'm disturbing anything…" she heard some faint mumbling telling her that she wasn't. "But I was thinking. I'm home alone now. Want to come over? Have a cup of cocoa. Catch up?"

"Eh, yes, why not?" He'd said. It was enough for her. He would be her support.

_If I should buy jellybeans _  
_Have to eat them all in just one sitting _  
_Everything it seems I likes a little bit sweeter _  
_A little bit fatter, a little bit harmful for me __  
_

She heard the door silently opening. Although Jonathan didn't have the key to her apartment, she never needed to open up for him. He'd find a way in.

Quickly Madeline threw the cigarette out of the window, tried to wave out the smoke and closed up. Jonathan was still in the hallway taking off his duffel coat.

"Since when do you smoke?" was the first thing he said, walking into the living room.

"I don't," she said back innocently. "Not anymore."

Jonathan gave her one of his sigh-you-can-just-tell-me looks.

"Okay, maybe just one cigarette then. That won't kill me, will it? And who cared if it did?"

Jonathan, a little shocked by this remark, said: "Why did you say that, then?"

"No reason… " Maddy was trying to wave it off. "Cocoa?"

And she hurried to the kitchen, Jonathan following her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Madeline said, back to Jonathan. A tear found it's way down her cheek.  
"Why do you never tell these things to me? You shouldn't make such remarks if you don't mean them," Jonathan raised his voice, getting annoyed with his friend. And then cooling down, in a quieter voice: "It's quite upsetting."

Maddy immediately turned around, ready to face yet another confrontation. Her eyes were red and swollen, but she didn't care Jonathan saw them anymore.

"Maybe I do mean them! Why do you care?" she said in one of her usual bitchy tantrums.

"Because I would mind," he said quietly. "If you died of lung cancer, I would care."

She stared at him quietly.

"Maddy," he stepped forwards. "You can tell me what's the matter. I don't have to do this on your own, you know."

She sobbed, stepping into his open arms.

"Thanks," she said softly against his chest. He pecked her on her head. They stood like that for a while, when suddenly Jonathan let go, screaming "Woa woa!"

The chocolate milk Maddy had put up earlier was boiling over.

_And then there's those other things __  
__Which for several reasons we won't mention__  
__Everything about 'em is a little bit stranger, a little bit harder __  
__A little bit deadly _

Fifteen minutes later they were both settled on the couch with a hot cup of chocolate milk.

"Thanks for rescuing the rest of the cocoa," Maddy said innocently. Now calmed down, she had blown her nose and splashed some water in her face.

"Huh, I only did it for my own benefit. That there was enough for two was just a stupid coincidence," he joked. She poked him in his side, and laughed. He smiled back in a way made her stomach jump a bit. Madeline Magellan had never been in love with Jonathan Creek, of course. But he could make her feel like no one else could. And the sexual tension had definitely been there at moments. But this night she just needed her goofy friend, with some cocoa and a shoulder to cry on.

"So go on," Jonathan said after a few moments of silence. "Tell me about it."  
Madeline sighed; "Remember Gordon Hill? That was the house I grew up in…"

And she told the complete story of her terrible youth. Never knowing her father, the suicide of her mother, the wrong loves she used to have.  
Jonathan had been silent all the time, handing her a tissue when she needed one, listening.

"And then it was demolished just a week ago. It just brought back such memories. It was terrifying. I'm pretty sure that if you didn't came, I would have done something rash."

She sighed, looking down on her hands.

"You must think I'm a stupid, whimpering prat now, don't you?" she asked silently. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it.

"No I don't. I think you are a very beautiful, brave, hardworking woman," he said truthfully. "You've just been through a lot, that doesn't mean you're a bad person."

A small smile entered her lips.

"Thanks, Jonathan," she said. "You're a real help."

And she put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, inhaling his weird but strangely comforting smell. He put his head on her head.

"I don't think I'll be able to catch my last train," he finally said, hoping she'd ask him to stay. "And it's pretty cold out."

He remembered that she once put him on the street, letting him sleep on a bench in the station all night.

"What're you suggesting?" she said, lifting her head a bit from his shoulder. He shrugged. He now looked her in the eye. They were so close. When he moved in to kiss her softly she moved back.

"It's been such an emotional rollercoaster for me lately, Jonathan. It just doesn't seem like a smart idea."

Jonathan looked a bit disappointed.

"Right," he said. "The couch then?"

Maddy stood up.

"I didn't say that," she smiled mildly.

_It isn't very smart  
__Tends to make one part  
__So brokenhearted_

A tiny stroke of light through the window woke Jonathan up. Looking at the clock on Madeline's nightstand it was 8:30. A little smile crept up his lips when he saw Maddy still sleeping, on his chest. She looked so calm, breathing slowly, warming his naked skin. She looked maybe even more beautiful than normal, so calm and vulnerable.  
He had slept very well, with Maddy in his arms. It had felt nice, comfortable, and less lonely. How they ended up in this position was a bit unclear. Maddy must have snuggled in when he was sleeping. But he didn't mind. In all his peacefulness he dozed off again.

He now woke up to the sound of his mobile. He reached for his pocket, trying not to disturb Madeline. Adam was calling. The time was now 10:30. 10:30?

He jumped out of bed, suddenly waking Maddy.

"Wha…?" she managed to out. He quickly put on his clothes: "Sorry, have to get to work. I'll come by tonight. Let's have some dinner. Bye!"

And he left, leaving Madeline alone in her bed. She fell back in the soft cushions. They smelled of the amazing Jonathan Creek. Of all her cravings he was the worst one.

* * *

Hope you like it ;) I'm thinking of doing a more romantic one later. There should be more Jonathan Creek Fanfic's, especially more Maddy/Jonathan ones!


End file.
